


Outworld Buttslut

by WriterScout527



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Mindbreak, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Violence, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterScout527/pseuds/WriterScout527
Summary: After a failed attempt at rebellion, the Edenian duo of Kitana and Jade are captured by Shao Kahn's forces, and brought to the Emperor to face judgement. Rather than just killing them, Shao Kahn devises a plan, he will use Jade's torment to break Kitana.Jade, once the protector, confident and close friend of Kitana will be turned into the weapon that will bring down the Edenian Princess.





	1. An Unexpected Decision

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic on this site, let us see how it goes. If you enjoy it please leave feedback, for all will be welcomed!

The Emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn, lounged back in his throne. Around the Imperial seat stood his generals: The mighty Shokan King Goro, once Outworld’s Mortal Kombat champion; his tiger-striped lieutenant, the fire-breathing Kintaro stood next to him; The Centaur Motaro stood away from the Shokan, their species natural distaste and hate for each other manifesting in the ever present tension whenever they had to stand together in the same room; the Edenian traitor Rain stood to the back, the treacherous masked man doing his best to remain unnoticed by others in the throne room, likely contemplating his schemes and treacheries as he tried to advance himself in Shao Kahn’s court; Reiko, Shao Kahn’s heir apparent showed an almost bored countenance; the wild Tarkatan warrior Baraka, the most loyal out of all Shao Kahn’s generals, was quietly sharpening his arm spikes.

The Shokan warrior Sheeva was standing next to her kin, her arms crossed in a pose of imperious power and strength; the Saurian Reptile, Shao Kahn’s assassin kept to himself, barely interested on the ongoing proceedings; Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn’s powerful sorcerer seemed to be anticipating the procedures; Shao Kahn’s daughter Mileena could barely contain her excitement, for she knew the purpose of this council meeting, her eyes standing glued to the throne room doors, her hands clasping and unclasping frenetically.

Shao Kahn allowed himself to smile, the throne room quieting down as the doors were opened, allowing for Tarkatan guards to bring in the two prisoners; the Edenian princess Kitana and her bodyguard Jade. Both women had their arms chained behind their backs, their ankles cuffed and a large iron collar around their necks, each with a chain attached to it, held by a Tarkatan guard forcing them to march into the room. Their weapons, Kitana’s fans and Jade’s staff and shuriken, had been stripped and both women showed some cuts and bruises, but weren’t overly injured. Their face masks remained in place too.

The two were forced to kneel down before the emperor, causing amused groans and grins, as well as distasteful intakes of breath. The two traitors now stood before the emperor awaiting his judgement.

“You disappoint me Kitana; I thought I had taught you better, trying to rebel against me is but an exercise in futility... You should know, having helped squash so many rebellions throughout the centuries.” Shao Kahn’s hand fell on the grip of his hammer, his weapon of choice with which he had felled so many opponents in the past. “Did you think a setback like losing the tournament would make me weak?!”

Shao Kahn let his question hang in the air, a quiet challenge for anyone on his court that might be indulging thoughts of overthrowing him. “I am not dead, I’ll be weak when I’m dead but until then I am strong, the strongest of all realms!” And to make his point clear the emperor of Outworld grabbed his hammer and threw it against the now closed doors, bulging them outwards and ripping them from its hinges, causing them to crash into the floor.

“I RULE OUTWORLD; ALL LIVES ARE MINE TO COMMAND, TO JUDGE AND TO DESTROY!!!” His actions and words had the desired effect, as all present in the room had visibly stepped back, remembering whom ruled there. “And now I shall judge both of you for your betrayal. Your lives are in my hands!!” He sat down back onto his throne and waited for the dread and fear that had frozen his servants to break down.

Once they had gotten their courage back their voices also returned. Most demanded for Kitana and Jade to be executed, the punishment appropriate for their crime. A few suggested imprisonment for life, a living breathing example of the cost of challenging the emperor. Kintaro savagely demanded for both women to have their arms and legs ripped off, but being kept alive as trophies, unable to ever fight back. Mileena asked if she could have them, promising that soon her sister and her friend would be begging for death, the maniacal and hate-filled glint in her eyes speaking worlds of the suffering she wanted to inflict.

But Shao Kahn had made his decision already. Kitana was still the princess of Edenia, so there was value towards keeping her alive. Jade on the other hand, while hailing from a noble family wasn’t really important, so her life could be forfeited... But that would only give Kitana one single moment of sorrow and anguish, powerful as it might be, why not prolong it for has long as possible and use it to try to break her spirit?

Yes, Jade would be the instrument through which Shao Kahn would exorcise Kitana’s rebellious spirit!

“Enough talking, I have made my decision!!” Silence quickly fell on the room, Shao Kahn carefully observing Kitana and Jade, watching their eyes, looking for the fear hiding behind the defiance showing on them.

“Though you rebelled against me Kitana I shall spare your life, you will be imprisoned until I decide to free you, you’ll become a decoration of my throne room for now!” Shao Kahn could see surprise showing on Kitana’s face; even the mask failing to hide it, the Edenian probably was trying to make sense of his judgement, for she found none there. “Chain her to the throne!!”

Another Tarkatan brought in some strong shackles, a sturdy iron ring from which five chained cuffs, and a single solitary chain, spread out. The Tarkatan swiftly replaced the cuffs around Kitana’s ankles for the stronger ones, then releasing Kitana’s arms just to lock the cuffs around her wrists, and finally removing the collar around her neck for the steel cuff. He then dragged Kitana to Shao Kahn’s throne and chained locked the chain end to it, thus ensuring Kitana couldn’t move more than 2 feet away from it.

Shao Kahn stepped towards his “daughter” as she cowered before him, looked at her for a second, and promptly ripped off her face mask. “You are no longer allowed to hide behind this cloth Kitana, I won’t allow it.” He said, drawing yet another look of fear out of the Edenian Princess. “You’re now an ornament meant to beautify my throne room!” He loudly declared, drawing cheers from within the chambers.

“You will be defeated one day Shao Kahn.” Kitana suddenly declared to everyone’s surprise. “The day will come when you will be the one chained down and humiliated.”

The court grew silent with shock at Kitana’s outburst, for Shao Kahn was only rarely challenged, and never inside his throne room. “That day shall never come, for I am unbeatable and invincible, and I shall stand over the broken bodies of my enemies to the end of the world!” Kahn passionately declared, breaking the shock that had settled over the room.

“Yes!!! You will conquer all Father, and you will destroy everyone!!!” Mileena manically declared as she bowed before her Father. “And I will help you to destroy them all, to torture them all and to slaughter them all!!!” She then turned her golden Tarkatan eyes over to her “sister”. “Please allow me to show you my skills in torture by punishing this miserable rebel! I beg you Father; let me have Kitana to torment!” And edge of insanity could be heard within the hybrid’s voice, one that would terrify most beings of Outworld.

Shao Kahn however wasn’t one of them.

“In time Mileena, I will afford you time with your sister, but not yet, first she shall suffer the torments **I** impose on her.” The answer was half a reproach, one that Mileena felt strongly, almost as if her Father had just punched her in the gut. The Hybrid meekly pointed her head down in response.

“As for your companion...” Shao Kahn turned around to face Jade, Kitana’s bodyguard and friend, and Kahn’s former assassin. “... She won’t be as lucky as you daughter.” Kahn stated as he moved towards the fallen smashed doors and retrieved his hammer. The more bloodthirsty members of his court smiling as they no doubt envisioned watching the dark-skinned Edenian’s skull being smashed to a pulp.

Shao Kahn saw how the emerald-eyed Edenian tried to present a facade of defiant fierceness, but her eyes betrayed the fear of death she held, a fear that, throughout the centuries, Shao Kahn had learned to easily recognise. Death wasn’t what Shao Kahn had in store for Jade though; her being kept alive would be much more useful for Shao Kahn’s purposes.

“What do you have to say for yourself, Edenian Slut?!” The Emperor imperiously asked to the kneeling, chained woman.

Jade remained silent, refusing to give Shao Kahn the satisfaction of watching her beg. She had known the risks when she decided to follow Kitana in rebelling; she knew that death was a likely end of their insurrection. But she wouldn’t make a spectacle out of herself; she would face death with dignity, fear of the evil Emperor of Outworld non-withstanding.

“Nothing to say then... Almost laudable in a way, for most would be begging for mercy now, but then again you always showed strength of character when you served me.” Shao Kahn’s left hand grabbed hold of Jade’s raven locks and pushed the emerald-clad Edenian’s face against the stone floor, forcing her to arch her ass in a rather lewd manner. He could feel how Jade’s heartbeat had fastened in that moment, of how her fear of death was growing. The Great Kahn smiled as he moved his hand and instead used his armoured foot to keep the emerald-eyed Edenian’s head in place, putting just enough pressure on it to force a gasp of pain out of Jade’s mask-covered lips, and he rose his hammer.

The anticipation on the room suddenly grew tenfold, as Shao Kahn’s court anticipated watching Jade’s cranium being bashed into bloody pulp, and Kitana, shackled to the throne, desperately prayed to the Elder Gods to somehow spare her friend’s life!

Shao Kahn’s hammer rose up into the air until his muscular arm was completely extended... only for the Emperor to calmly lower his hammer down until it was touching Jade’s naked back, at which point Shao Kahn dropped the hammer; it’s illusive weight painfully pinning Jade against the stone floor, squashing her generous boobs against the cold and unyielding rock, and drawing a loud gasp, half born of surprise, half of pain.

“Death is too generous a punishment for you, Edenian whore!!” Shao Kahn roared, his powerful voice reverting inside the confines of his throne room. “No, you shall know torment unlike any you’ve ever experienced until this point!!!” His hand grabbed hold of Jade’s black thong and ripped it open, revealing the bronze skinned woman’s shaved pussy and anus for all to see. “From this day on I name you the “Whore of Outworld”, I condemned you to serve the sexual and sadistic needs of all those who serve under me!!!” Jade’s eyes grew wide as she heard those terrible worlds, while Kitana, whose face had showed a brief look of relief, now looked beyond horrified. “You are no longer a person, a living being, you’re only and object meant to bring relief to the black and twisted desires of my servants!!!” Some members of Shao Kahn’s court looked surprised by the Emperor’s sentence, for its “mercy” of some sort, others however wore sadistic smirks, their minds already envisioning scenarios in which they could make use of Jade. “You will be raped, beaten, tortured, tormented to anyone’s desire, for how long and how hard they might desire!!! You will know to mercy or respite, for now you have become just a sack of flesh meant to satiate others!!!”

Murmurs within the court grew ever louder as the Emperor’s tirade continued. “I shall only impose 3 restrictions on the whore’s use!!” Shao Kahn allowed a few minutes of anticipation to build. “You may not kill her, her death belongs to me, and to me only! You may not maim her, you can hurt her, break her, torture her, I encourage you to do so for the whore deserves that pain for betraying me, but you may only inflict wounds that can be treated by any of our healers!” He then looked at both Kintaro and Sheeva. “This means no dismemberments!” He pointed specifically. “Lastly... You are prohibited from using the whore’s pussy!!” That one felt like a bucket of ice cold water for several people in the throne room. “You can freely use the whore’s mouth, the asshole, you can use her body in any creative way you can think of, but her pussy is prohibited until I say it isn’t. All those who break any of the three restrictions will be killed, regardless of status, regardless of anything. You fail to obey me and only death awaits you!”

Jade was too shocked to even feel embarrassed over her exposed nether regions. She was horrified by Shao Kahn’s decision, of how he had determined to turn her into a fucktoy and punching bag for her followers. Terrified of all the abuse she knew was forthcoming to her. Her terror-stricken eyes fell on Sheeva, the Shokan warrior whom had always held an un-disguised distaste for her, certain to have turned to pure hatred now that she had tried to betray Shao Kahn. She thought of Tanya, whom Jade had always hated, and who in turn always hated her too. She thought of the treacherous Rain, whom had made several advances towards Jade, but had always been refused by her. A chill of terror went across her spine when she thought of Mileena, the savagely insane half-sister of her beloved Kitana, who was sure to feel delight over the prospect of using Jade as a means of causing pain and horror to Kitana! She thought of how her virgin anus would soon by brutally violated, of how her body would be used as a plaything by violent, twisted beings with no care or concern of her well-being, of the amount of pain and violence that Shao Kahn had condemned her to...

But the worst thing, the absolute most terrible thing she could think of, was of how she would no longer be able to protect Kitana... of how her beloved Princess would now be left without a protector, without someone willing to ward her from the evils and destructive impulses of Outworld... Kitana, for the first time in centuries, for the first time in her entire life, wouldn’t have Jade at her side...

“NO YOU CAN’T!!!” Kitana’s voice echoed on the throne room as the Edenian Princess struggled with her chains, trying to stand up, trying to release herself, trying to help her only friend and confidant in the hellhole of Outworld.

“I can’t... YOU DARE SAY I CAN’T!!!!” Shao Kahn’s thundering voice exploded on the chamber as the Emperor of Outworld strode towards the bound Kitana and violently slapped her across the face! Blood began flowing from a busted lip, and Kitana’s left eye was soon beginning to swell. “NOBODY TELLS THE EMPEROR WHAT HE CAN OR CAN’T DO!!!” The throne room was left deadly silent, for Shao Kahn’s rages were explosive and destructive for all those you caused them. “Learn your place Slave; else I will have to educate you!”

“Kitana!! You monster, I’ll kill you for that!!!” Jade screamed as she tried to stand up, but Shao Kahn’s hammer (how could the weapon be so heavy!?) was unmovable for the former green-clad assassin, now the Royal Court’s whore.

“And she finally talks!” The mighty Kahn bellowed. “To think that all it took was for me to slap the miserable slave!” The Emperor laughed loudly. “And how can you kill me if you can’t even stand Whore!?” Jade drew as much strength as she could from her athletic and strong body, and yet the hammer didn’t bulge. “And why would you wish to stand? That’s the perfect position for the buttslut you are, proudly displaying your fuckhole!!!”

Laughter erupted as Jade tried to hold back tears of humiliation and hatred, while deep down she swore to herself that, someday, somehow, she would avenge Kitana’s injury. “Enough of you Buttslut Whore, I tire of your presence!!! Baraka!!!” Shao Kahn called.

“Your majesty!” The Tarkatan general took a knee before his Emperor.

“Take the Whore and serve her to your elite as a reward for capturing her and Kitana. Tell them of the restrictions and then spread the word across the army. From this moment on the traitor whore Jade is at the service of all those of serve me!” Shao Kahn imperiously declared. “Fuck her, rape her, hurt her, break her bones, bleed her to near death, torture her to an inch of her life, do whatever you wish to her, all in my name, in punishment for her betrayal!!!”

“It shall be done your Majesty!!” Baraka declared with a near manic fervour. “My warriors will make the bitch regret ever being born!!!”

Shao Kahn grabbed his hammer, releasing Jade from its crushing weight... only to lock her into a much crueller punishment then that.

Baraka roughly grabbed the Edenian, punching her thrice in the gut with enough force to stain the inside of her green facemask with crimson blood. “Come slut, my warriors will love having you as entertainment!” In a moment of desperate madness Jade threw a kick at Shao Kahn... only for Baraka to swiftly eject one of his arm spikes and stab her thigh. Blood flowed from the wound as Jade screamed in pain. “You try to attack the emperor?!” Baraka angrily screamed in her face. “For that I will make sure my warriors understand how much pain they can inflict on you, bitch!” He then punched Jade in the head, throwing the bronze-skinned beauty to the floor.

More Tarkatan warriors helped Baraka to carry a still struggling Jade from the Throne Room, all the while several members of Outworld’s Royal Court began envisioning what kind of pleasure they might obtain from the fallen assassin.

“And as for you Kitana...” Shao Kahn turned his attention back to the shackled assassin. “... I will make sure you know, see and hear, in a very intimate way the torments you fellow traitor will have to endure.” He declared. “Sorcerer!!!” The Emperor screamed.

“Yes great Kahn, how may I serve you.” Shang Tsung bowed before his master, waiting for his commands.

“I wish for you to use your magic so that Kitana can bear witness of every violation, torture, degradation and humiliation that her Buttslut friend will suffer!!!” Shao Kahn declared. Kitana’s blood turned to ice as she understood that not only would she have to know what her friend would be subjected to, but she that she also had to personally witness it.

Shang Tsung remained silent for a moment, enough time for Shao Kahn to turn his terrible masked visage to the sorcerer, impatience visible in his frame. “It is possible Oh Emperor, if I combine a scrying spell with a communion spell I believe I will achieve the results you want. I will just need a trigger to activate the spell.” Shang Tsung hastily responded, fear filling him as he witness the Emperor’s impatience.

“Do it. Kitana will be haunted by the indignities her former companion shall endure, a fit punishment for her attempted rebellion.” Shao Kahn sat back on his throne as Shang Tsung grabbed Kitana’s head and started whispering words, his hands glowing with eldritch energies which focused over the Edenian Princess’s eyes and ears.

There was a flash and the energies disappeared. “It is done my Emperor, now every time Jade is abused Kitana will be forced to watch and hear it. Closing her eyes or covering her ears will be of no use, she will be forced to witness it all.” Kitana trembled in near shock with the knowledge that, in a way, she would have to share Jade’s rape and torture.

“M-Monster... You’re a monster Shao Kahn, you’re all monsters!!! Every single one of you!!!” Kitana screamed with all of her rage and hate for the people within the room.

“But you lost Kitana, Jade lost, and as the losers you must now suffer the consequences of your stupidity and weakness.” Shao Kahn stated.

Kitana was about to retort when suddenly her vision changed. Gone was Shao Kahn and the throne room and its voices, and instead she saw how Baraka and three Tarkatan guards nearly dragging a struggling Jade (now covered with more cuts and bruises, her left breast exposed as her outfit had been cut) down a flight of stairs towards a large wooden door.

Baraka opened the door revealing what appeared to a casern which housed a dozen ferocious looking Tarkatan guards. “The Emperor sends a present men, a reward for your loyalty and service!!!” He loudly declared.

Shao Kahn saw how a white light had covered Kitana’s eyes, how her mouth opened in horror, and the Emperor of Outworld smiled...


	2. Jade's Oral Violation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a failed attempt at rebellion, the Edenian duo of Kitana and Jade are captured by Shao Kahn's forces, and brought to the Emperor to face judgement. Rather than just killing them, Shao Kahn devises a plan, he will use Jade's torment to break Kitana.
> 
> Jade, once the protector, confident and close friend of Kitana will be turned into the weapon that will bring down the Edenian Princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first fic on this site, let us see how it goes. If you enjoy it please leave feedback, for all will be welcomed!

Jade struggled as much as someone with her hands tied behind her back could. Her Tarkatan guards didn’t particularly seemed to enjoy it, and that resulted in more cuts as they made their way through Shao Kahn’s palace. The Edenian was desperate for she knew what awaited her, several Tarkatan that would rape her, rob her of her dignity and anal virginity, all in the name of following the Emperor’s vile orders, so Jade didn’t care if her bronze skin got cut. Cuts could heal, but her pride would be shattered if creatures as base as Tarkatan had their way with her.

Still, her efforts were in vain, there were too many guards, she was unarmed and her arms were bound, she could only slow down their march to whatever their destiny was supposed to be.

Soon that destiny came into view, in the form of a large wooden door. Baraka threw it open revealing the inside of a casern filled with about 20 beds, several large trunks and most vital of all as far as Jade cared... a dozen Tarkatan warriors, all wearing the insignia of Shao Kahn’s Elite Forces, the most savage and violent individuals of the entire Tarkatan Horde (which in itself said a lot, as all Tarkatan were wilder than any savage beast).

“The Emperor sends a present men, a reward for your loyalty and service!!!” Baraka declared to his somewhat stunned men, mentioning for Jade to be pushed into the casern, an order his soldiers followed by throwing the Edenian beauty roughly into the stone floor.

“General, what do you mean with that?!” One of the warriors said as he took a knee before his superior. His companions followed his example, all kneeling before the Tarkatan general.

“She is a miserable traitor!” Baraka angrily shouted. “This Whore and the Princess Whore tried to rebel against our Emperor, but they failed, they were weak and were captured. And the Edenian Whore here was judged by the great Kahn and found guilty; her sentence is to serve all our needs, sexual and violent!!!” As Baraka finished his explanation the dozen Elite all looked at Jade, gazing at her exposed boob and smooth pussy, their teeth-filled visage twisting into lewd smiles. Jade felt her blood turning to ice as two of the Elite Tarkatan opened their toothy mouths and ran their long tongues over their fangs. She felt even more scared as she noticed how all Tarkatan showed a prominent tent on their crotches, evidence of what sort of needs they planned on using Jade to service.

Baraka was explaining the restrictions on using Jade, which drew a worrying number of looks and sighs of disappointment, but soon the most enthusiastic of the group was advancing towards Jade while opening his pants.

“Oh Gods!!!?” Jade gasped as, for the very first time in her life, she gazed upon a Tarkatan penis!

The rancid shaft was veiny and had little stubs all over it; its head had nubs all around, nubs that looked worryingly pointy, almost like spikes growing around the glands, it was about 6 inches long and very-hard looking. Underneath dangled a pair of grimy balls, which much its penis had prominent veins all over the scrotum. “Never seen a Tarkatan cock before Whore?! When we conquered Edenia in the name of the Emperor you Sluts were spared the rightful fucking and raping that a conquest entails!!” The Tarkatan warrior savagely declared. “Finally we will have our due!!!” His companions loudly cheered, ejecting their arm spikes and scraping them together.

“Let’s help ourselves to the meat boys!!!” The Tarkatan clamoured as he grabbed Jade’s blood-stained mask, ripped it, exposing Jade’s luscious, crimson, lips and began pushing his spiky cock towards her mouth.

“No, please don’t...!” Jade begged as the Tarkatan grabbed Jade’s hair and ruthlessly tried to force his stinky cock into Jade’s mouth. The Edenian kept her mouth closed, but just having his cock rub against her lips was more disgusting than she could phantom. She wouldn’t allow him to dig his repulsive thing into her mouth if she could help it.

The Tarkatan quickly grew tired of Jade’s resistance and just back-punched Jade in her pretty face, giving her a bloody nose, dug his fingers into her mouth to prevent the assassin from closing it, and finally managed to force his pungent cock inside Jade’s oral cavity! She wanted to retch as soon as she felt the overpowering taste of Tarkatan cock on her tongue, or when she felt the “spikes” (which were harder than she had imagined) around the cock-head scrap against her gums. “Fuck, the Whore has an amazing mouth boys, you’re all gonna love it!!!” He shouted as be began bucking his hips forward, smacking his groin against Jade’s bloody face, the sight of which only worked to make the Tarkatan grow even more aroused!

Nothing drove a Tarkatan wild with lust as the combination of rape and blood!

The Edenian vainly tried to pull her head backwards, but the Tarkatan’s strong hands and sharp nails just grabbed into her hair, and dug into her scalp, drawing yet another moan of pain from her core. Her body quivered with disgust whenever the stubby shaft pressed down onto her tongue, and when the Tarkatan pulled backwards and scrapped his “cock-spikes” against the roof of Jade’s mouth, the Edenian convulsed in a mix of terror and pain, instinctively kicking her legs around and further exposing her smooth pussy to all the observing Tarkatan!

“Look at the Whore shaking like a weakling maiden about to be violated!!”

“Yes, make her squirm!!! Uptight bitch never bothered hiding her disdain for the Tarkatan race!!!”

“Pound her mouth and fuck her throat, remind her of what Edenian Whores are good for!!”

“Fucking bitch wouldn’t even bother looking at us before, but now she must swallow our cocks!! Now she must become our Whore!!!”

“WHORE!!! WHORE!!!! WHORE!!!! WHORE!!!!” The Tarkatan warriors all chanted in unison as they kept cheering on their compatriot as he continued raping Jade’s mouth. The humiliation, the objectification and degradation were more than Jade could handle then, and tears of sorrow began flowing from her eyes.

“Look at it boys, the Whore’s crying!!!” The Tarkatan cried out in near-delight. “Now she’s done it, I love nothing more than to deepthroat a weeping Bitch!!!” Jade’s tearful eyes grew wide with fright as the Tarkatan began pushing the full size of his cock deep into her mouth, forcing her jaw wide open as drool flowed over her lips, reaching to her pharynx, and then beginning to slide downwards towards her gullet! “C’mon Bitch, take my cock deep down so I can rape your throat!!”

As he said that, the cruel Tarkatan pushed his cock deeper than it had ever gone, forcing the head to hit the back of Jade’s throat, triggering her gag reflex... however coughing wasn’t really an option as Jade had several inches of Tarkatan spiked cock into her mouth, so instead the Edenian assassin got to experience a new kind of pain, as her throat and lungs began burning at the diminished rate of oxygen. “Fuck yeah Whore; I love it when my cock gets massaged like that!!” The Tarkatan pushed his cock even deeper, finally managing to drive it into Jade oesophagus!

“Uuuuuugggaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!” Jade whined as she felt her throat beginning to bulge out thanks to the girth of Tarkatan cock, she grew even more desperate as the Tarkatan began pulling out, dragging and scrapping the spikes around his cock-head against the sensitive and yielding flesh of Jade’s oesophagus, causing her an unexpected amount of pain. Her heartbeat grew to a scary level as the bronze-skinned beauty found herself at the verge of an all-out panic attack, her tears now mixing with blood, creating a Tarkatan’s favourite sexual cocktail.

“You boys gonna love it, her throat is super tight and wet!!!”

“Maybe we should find some excuse to get ourselves some Edenian Whores of our own!!! We could kidnap some and none would be the wise!” Another Tarkatan suggested.

Jade would have been horrified at the idea of her countrywomen becoming Tarkatan sex slaves, were if not for the fact that the Tarkatan orally raping her had begun to ooze precum, which, in yet another in a series of terrible happenings to the raven-haired Kombatant, had an extremely acidic taste to it, much stronger than even lemon juice, and her throat, already being ravaged by the spiked phallus, was also growing painfully irritated, almost as if someone had set it on fire, making it convulse fiercely.

That convulsion, painful as it was to Jade, was like a delightful massage for the Tarkatan’s cock, causing him to lose any semblance of rationality, and driving him into a rutting frenzy! The Tarkatan pushed Jade’s head down until it touched the floor, at which point he put his hands on the ground, and began to furiously pound his hips forwards, putting all of his force and his body’s weight into literally piledriving Jade’s head, throat-fucking her with reckless abandon! The combination of the vicious throat-rape, oxygen starvation and getting her head bashed against the stone floor was enough to tip the scale, and drive the Edenian beauty into a full-on panic attack... which in turn only fuelled the Tarkatan’s lustful heat, worsening an already horrible experience.

Jade was starting to see black spots, her eyes slowly rolling upwards as her heart was beating as fast as that of a panicked, scared animal, when she felt the Tarkatan’s cock stiffen suddenly, only for it to let out a discharge of pasty, pungent, acidic Tarkatan cum right onto Jade’s throat!

Jade’s gag reflex kicked into overdrive then, as the Tarkatan cum was even more acidic than his precum had been, forcing the pungent cream to flood her mouth, burning her tongue and intensifying her coughing feat. Cum was forced to find whatever way it could to escape the confinement of Jade’s stuffed oral cavity, some flowing from whatever openings there were between the Tarkatan’s cock and the dark-skinned Edenian’s lips, flowing down her jaw and neck, and pooling on her cleavage, but most of it went up her pharynx, through her nasal cavity, and began oozing out from her nostrils!

“Look at that boys, he’s choking her with his cum!!!” The Tarkatan cheering grew even wilder. “CHOKE HER!!! CHOKE HER!!! CHOKE HER!!!”

Jade’s eyes were growing vacant, her mind shutting down due to oxygen deprivation. She was on the verge of fainting when finally, as a miniscule mercy; the Tarkatan pulled his still-cumming cock from inside her throat, the spikes driving tracts of pain on her internal tract, getting briefly stuck into her pharynx, as the spikes acted like hooks, forcing the Tarkatan to make use of a stronger hip movement to dislodge it, drawing a popping sound. It then exited Jade’s mouth, finally emptying it...

Jade had one glorious second of respite, tranquillity after the most traumatic event of her 10.000 years life... before she felt her lungs exploding in pain, and suffering a painful coughing fit that had her nearly vomiting the cum she’d just been force-fed.

“COUGH!!!! COUGH!!! COUGH!!!!” The pasty acid that masqueraded as Tarkatan cum flew from her mouth as she was blinded by tears, her body convulsing after such a brutal face-fuck.

Her torments however, had just started...

...

Mileena laughed manically as she stood above her “sister” Kitana. The Edenian couldn’t see or hear her, for her vision and hearing were focused on witnessing whatever terrible things were happening to her bodyguard, but watching as Kitana had gone from defiantly asking for Jade to be released, to panicked as her demands weren’t listened to, to crying as she begged the Emperor to spare her friend, to desperate sobbing as she realized there was nothing she could do but to watch her friend being raped.

Her hand dropped to the cloth covering her pussy, feeling as the fabric had grown drenched with her sex juices, making the half-Edenian, half-Tarkatan realize how Kitana’s pain, even emotional pain, aroused her so much! The twisted half-breed was already thinking of ways of exploiting that, of how she would use Jade to bring emotional torment to Kitana, of how she would use the miserable buttslut to break the slave princess.

Shao Kahn also delighted over the outcome of his plan, already Kitana was feeling a deep despair, and given time that despair would grow a thousand-fold and destroy whatever measure of resistance the Edenian Princess might still harbour within her being. He would emotionally squash Kitana and break her mind, much like he had broken her father’s body all those millennium ago!

Yes, Shao Kahn would greatly enjoy watching Kitana’s slow, but devastating descent into despair.

...

Jade had never experienced agony the likes she was experiencing at the moment. Having her dignity stripped away, her pride smashed to bits as she had been orally raped by a filthy Tarkatan and force-fed his disgusting cum. Her throat, mouth and tongue burned thanks to the acidic nature of Tarkatan cream, and she tried to tell herself that the embers she felt within her stomach weren’t the result of cum she had swallowed...

“FILTHY WHORE!!!!” Jade heard a second before an armoured booted foot painfully impacted with her stomach!

For a second the Edenian couldn’t breathe at all, her 5 senses turning to dark as an explosion of pain threatened to detonate on her stomach, but once that second passed Jade felt the bitter taste of bile as she began emptying her already empty stomach onto the floor. “The Bitch didn’t drink my cum, probably thinks she’s above it I says!!! Let’s break her in, make her a jizz-eating Whore!!!” The Tarkatan that had been violating her shouted, once again drawing cheers from his compatriots.

“I’ll take her mouth next!!” Another Tarkatan said as he stepped forward. Through teary eyes Jade managed to see that this Tarkatan was bigger than her violator, and more worrying even, his cock seemed to be even longer and thicker than the one that had previously been lodged into her mouth. “You gonna love the taste of my cum Edenian Whore!! But first I don’t think you need these anymore, you’re just a slave Whore now!!” He grabbed the ragged remains of Jade’s skimpy green leotard and sash, and ripped it out, completely exposing Jade’s bruised stomach, her right tit and her shoulders. She was completely naked bar her boots and gloves; her glorious body was now completely exposed to the lewd Tarkatan gang.

“Now this is prime meat Boys, look at them tanned boobs!!” He said as he grabbed and groped Jade’s soft, bountiful breasts, testing their weight on his clawed hands. “They’re super soft, but what I really want is my cock inside your throat!!” The large Tarkatan pushed Jade until she was kneeling back against the wall of the casern. “I love throat-fucking a kneeling Bitch!”

“No... Please, I can...” And the words died on Jade’s mouth, for she knew she had no way of negotiating with the Tarkatan, no way of fighting back, and no way of escaping from the casern filled with over a dozen Tarkatan (Baraka had left sometime before, but he had left the guards that had helped carry Jade here), she was trapped with no means of escape.

“The only thing you can do is to suck my cock Whore!!” The large Tarkatan pried open Jade’s jaw with his strong hands and dove his cock right down the Edenian’s gullet, pushing and pushing his wide spiky cock, scratching the tender flesh of her oral cavity, until Jade’s jaw was compressing against her slender neck, and his cock had gone even deeper than the previous Tarkatan had before, almost completely cutting off the oxygen flow to the emerald-eyed Kombatant’s lungs. “Fuck me; it’s a tight throat-pussy!!! You Edenian Whores must have been created to suck the mighty Tarkatan cock!!!” Jade was leaking drool and crying as her panic levels were rising, the Tarkatan’s cock was wide enough it was almost fully blocking her oesophagus while also bulging out her delicate throat.

The large Tarkatan began ravaging Jade’s throat-pussy, pushing his cock so deep the Edenian was fearing he’s crush her face, and then pulling his cock, but never fully, out of Jade’s throat, scouring her insides with its spikes.

Her body shook every time the large Tarkatan thrusted into her, her huge boobs, now completely free from any semblance of containment, jiggled freely about much to the delight of the Tarkatan crowd, all of which kept howling and cheering as they witnessed the raping and breaking of one they had always considered to be a struck-up, conceited Bitch that thought herself superior to them all, like her entire race did.

Jade’s throat was burning again as the Tarkatan’s precum began ebbing out, adding more pain to her already hurt oral cavity. For millennia she had been an assassin and a Kombatant, she had fought many fights and duels, she had killed many a people, she had been wounded and hurt more times then she could remember. She had been beaten, bruised, cut, her bones cracked and broken, she had almost died more than a few times... but the rape, the rape was worse than all that combined, the helplessness, the vulnerability, the state of submission that was forced on her, all that was attacking her at an emotional level that she had never experienced before!

The large Tarkatan gave a particularly strong thrust, hitting his hard cock against the back of Jade’s throat, triggering her gag reflex immediately, giving way to a coughing fee that was excruciating for Jade, as her mouth and gullet was filled with pungent Tarkatan cock, but the vibrations caused by the Edenian’s coughing was extremely pleasurable for the Tarkatan warrior, so while Jade was gagging intensely, her lungs desperate for more air, the Tarkatan was getting closer and closer to a powerful orgasm, up until a moment when it drove him over the peak, and his turgid cock released a torrent of its acidic cream.

For the second time in her life Jade was force-fed a dose of disgusting Tarkatan cum... Or better said, an attempt was made to force-feed her a dose of Tarkatan cum, as her gag-reflex, while providing her violators with a pleasurable massage, also meant that the vast majority of the pasty cum would be coughed up into her mouth, and then expelled through any opening it could find. The girth of the Tarkatan cock currently filling her entrance lead to cum splurging out of her nostrils, much to the displeasure of her current violator!

“The fucking Whore still won’t take our cum boys, she thinks herself to special for that!!!” The large Tarkatan roared. “But luckily I have another choice of feed for this Bitch!!!” He added with a cruel smile.

Jade’s vision was coming and going as her nose was oozing out the creamy jizz, while her mouth was still stuffed with dick, so her addled brain couldn’t get around the meaning of the Tarkatan’s words... At least not until she felt his cock stiffen again, and a torrent of a warm, salty liquid started releasing from his urethra...

_He’s pissing down my mouth!!!!!_

“The Whore makes for a fine Urinal, boys!!!” The large Tarkatan yelled as he kept pissing into Jade’s stomach, adding yet another layer of perversion and humiliation to the bronze-skinned Edenian torment. He then pulled out his cock; just enough so as to dislodge it from her gullet, so that he could piss on her mouth and give her a taste of Tarkatan piss as a bonus to the Tarkatan jizz she had already experienced.

As the vile taste flooded her tongue, Jade felt the desperate need to retch, to spit it out, to save herself from this degradation... But, as the yellow fluid flew from outside her lips and into her jaw, she had felt the Tarkatan urine going into her stomach; she knew she had already been tainted, she knew she was unclean, that she had been deeply soiled by Outworld’s corruption!

How was she ever going to face Kitana again...?

“Looks like I shocked the Bitch with this trick boys!” The large Tarkatan shouted as he was getting cheered. “Let me give her a facial too!” The Tarkatan completely pulled out of Jade’s mouth, piss still flowing from his cock, and began showering Jade’s gorgeous face with his yellow flow. Tarkatan piss flew against her jaw, her lips, her cheeks, nose and forehead, then flowing down and drenching her perky, plump breasts, it soaked her long black hair. The golden shower went on and on while Jade’s mind was still shocked over the fact she was being pissed on, over the fact that by doing that, the Tarkatan was treating her as being subhuman.

By the time the flow of urine finally stopped the Edenian fighter’s head and torso was glistening as if she had just taken a swim, in a perversion of what was a cleansing ritual, being turned into one of soiling and degradation. “Okay boys, I’m finished with this Urinal, who fucks the Whore next?!”

That finally threw Jade out of her stupor as another Tarkatan with his cock hanging out was marching towards her. “No... NO!!! Don’t... H-haven’t I suffered enough?!!” Jade begged her tormentors!

“Not by a long shot Whore, everyone here has to get a go at you... at least!!!” The third crackled as he grabbed hold of Jade’s piss-drenched hair and began dragging her towards a bed while Jade whined in pain. She was thrown into the bed; her hair was used as a leash until she was laying back down, head hanging upside-down the edge of the bed. Then the third Tarkatan began orally violating Jade again, spearing his turgid cock deep down onto her mouth until his stinky and grimy balls were resting against the still-struggling Edenian’s nose and eyes! He then began thrusting into Jade’s throat, slapping his disgusting scrotum against her beautiful face...

...

Kitana felt a part of herself die as she watched Jade being orally raped, force-fed cum and pissed on by the Tarkatan warriors.

This was the most despicable and evil act Shao Kahn had ever committed. Forcing Kitana to bear witness to the terrible things he and his servants would do to her friend, her compatriot, her confident, Jade, while leaving her no means whatsoever to intervene.

Shang Tsung’s accursed spell ensured that, despite how far away Jade could be from Kitana, the Edenian Princess would have a privileged view of the torment and degradation of her friend, regardless of Kitana wanting to see it or not! If she turned her head to the side, upwards or downwards to try to escape the visage of her companion being raped, the visage would turn alongside her head. If she closed her eyes to try to spare herself from watching Jade’s violation, she would still be compulsed to view it, as her eyelids meant nothing to the thrice-acursed spell.

She already had, helplessly, watched Jade being raped by two Tartakan warriors, but that wasn’t enough for the vile beasts. No, instead she had to watch another NINE Tarkatan rape Jade’s mouth, one by one, all making sure to cum inside. Soon Jade’s face, hair and chest were greatly stained with Tarkatan cum, as more and more overflow pooled there. Several of the Tarkatan also chose to either feed Jade their piss, or just outright piss on her body, almost as if they were animals marking their territory.

By the time the sixth Tarkatan had his cock inside the Edenian beauty’s mouth, Jade had stopped all attempts at struggling, her will likely broken by the successive rapes forced on her. The Tarkatan took advantage of that, as they finally released Jade’s arms from its bounds, and for a moment a glimmer of hope filled Kitana, as she said to herself that Jade would use that opportunity to fight back... But instead the Tarkatan whispered threats and menaces to the ebony-haired Kombatant, and Jade meekly allowed them to direct her now bare hands (they had removed her green gloves) to their cocks, whereupon she started jerking off the spiked shafts. Kitana let out a sob of despair as she had to look Jade servicing the accursed Tarkatan as a common whore, allowing them to shoot their tendrils of cum all over her bountiful breasts.

Kitana was mentally begging for the rape to end when the large Tarkatan, his spiky cock fully erect once again advanced towards the now cum and piss stained bed, grabbed onto Jade’s curvaceous hips and declared: “Time for the main-event, I’m gonna fuck the Whore’s virgin asshole!!!” He roared!

Kitana tear-stricken eyes grew wide as she watched the Tarkatan that had been pissing onto Jade’s mouth remove his cock with a malicious smile, and the large Tarkatan align his spiked cock-head with Jade’s rear entrance.

Jade tried to lift her head but the Tarkatan; his muscles tense with effort, violently thrusted his groin forward!

Jade screamed in agony...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, all feedback is welcomed and desired! Thanks in advance.


	3. Jade's Anal Violation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a failed attempt at rebellion, the Edenian duo of Kitana and Jade are captured by Shao Kahn's forces, and brought to the Emperor to face judgement. Rather than just killing them, Shao Kahn devises a plan, he will use Jade's torment to break Kitana.
> 
> Jade, once the protector, confident and close friend of Kitana will be turned into the weapon that will bring down the Edenian Princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first fic on this site, let us see how it goes. If you enjoy it please leave feedback, for all will be welcomed!

They had released her hands...

... But Jade wasn’t able to even muster an ember of resistance by then, her mind reeling from the oral rape she had been enduring. The Tarkatan promised her a hell of pain should she try rebelling, but their threats weren’t needed by then. While in the past the Edenian assassin would have begun to fight back as soon as her arms were free, the Edenian Whore wasn’t mentally capable of doing it. The rape and forced piss drinking had broken her spirit and will, she couldn’t bring herself to do anything but to comply...

And comply she did, as her hands closed around the stubby shafts and the disgraced Kombatant started jerking them off. Thus Jade engaged in her first voluntary act of pleasuring her tormentors, all the while her throat was still being fucked relentless. Her efforts were clumsy at first, but soon, after some slaps and more threats, the Edenian was drawing moans of pleasure from the Tarkatan she was pleasuring with her slender fingers.

At this point several Tarkatan began jerking off themselves while they watched Jade pleasuring her fellows, and soon thick ropes of Tarkatan cream was flying against Jade’s bronze skin, painting her face, hair, torso, groin, thighs and boot-covered legs. Some of the wild beasts also took that chance to let out their piss, further tainting Jade’s splendid body with their filth. The Tarkatan bombarded her non-stop with verbal abuse, calling her Whore, Slut, Bitch, Cum-Dumpster, Edenian Prostitute, Sex-Slave, Tarkatan Cum-Slave, Cum-Eater, Edenian Urinal and various others, all of which did their work towards starting to weaken her sense of self-worth. Jade knew what she was: a skilled and deathly assassin and Kombatant, someone to be feared and respected; yet fear and respect was nothing she received, and instead she got mockery, abuse and cruelty.

The Tarkatan fucking her throat began pissing then, forcing his horrible drink on Jade once again. She had been orally raped for a while now, and the Tarkatan seemed happy to just use her mouth as a cock-sleeve and giver her golden showers, both of which were morally degrading for the Edenian, but up until that point her virgin anus had been spared from abuse despite the Tarkatan’s frenzied libido, maybe her hands being released were a blessing in disguise, as that would allow her to maintain her anal virginity. Her mouth would be used and abused but Jade was willing to pay that price seeing as it had already been tainted...

And as she thought of that, the large Tarkatan, the second to rape her throat, the first to make her drink his piss, strolled towards her, his large cock clearly ready for action once again. She was going to play the willing Bitch, voluntarily swallowing his cock and sucking him off! Her throat felt raw, ravaged by the spiked heads of Tarkatan cock, and her jaw was aching something fierce, but Jade would make that sacrifice willingly.

However, rather than going around the bed so he could fuck Jade’s face, the large Tarkatan came to its edge and grasped unto Jade’s waist, his claws painfully pressing against the soft and willing flesh. “Time for the main-event, I’m gonna fuck the Whore’s virgin asshole!!!” He loudly declared!

Jade’s eyes grew wide as she heard that, panic rising within her suddenly and quickly as she tried to stand up, an impossible action as the Tarkatan was still finishing pissing inside her mouth and keeping her head against the bed’s wooden frame. As she struggled the Tarkatan removed his cock, spilling some his leftover urine onto the Edenian’s face, and allowing Jade to try to raise herself, her hands releasing the cocks she had been pleasuring. She was starting to raise her body when the large Tarkatan violently BURST his cock through her sphincter, invading her anus and driving wedges of pain inside it with its spikes!

“GGGGGGGYYYYYYAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Jade let out the most pain-filled scream she had ever produced, agony flooded her as her asshole was painfully filled with the spiked Tarkatan cock. Tears filled her eyes as she could feel the cock-head’s spikes puncturing the tender and sensitive flesh of her rear canal, the “trails” let out by the spikes burned like fire, inflicting the Edenian with a kind of internal pain she had never experienced before. “Gggaahhh!!!! I-it h-hur-hurts!!!” The disgraced assassin whined as her sweat, cum and piss-drenched body shook and contracted, her anus, unused to being invaded like that, fiercely contracted around the invading Tarkatan shaft, a reaction that only served to further increase the internal pain the Edenian beauty was feeling. “T-take if off... P-please...!!!” Jade tearfully begged.

“Take it off?!! How can I when your asspussy is hugging my cock so tightly, you Whore?!!” The Tarkatan was balls deep into Jade’s asshole, his rancid scrotum pressing against Jade’s curvaceous ass-cheeks. “The Slut’s got a tight rear entrance boys, her asshole must have been begging for cock for a long while!” As he said that, the large Tarkatan buckled his hips forward, moving her deeply-lodged cock inside the Edenian’s ass, causing a new wave of pain to explode over her body.

Jade let out another scream of pain at this, a scream which became a torrent as the large Tarkatan pulled his hips backwards, pulling his cock back and partially out of Jade’s ass. Jade felt as if her anus was being ripped apart, as the spikes became hooks, latching onto her internal walls and painfully dragging trails of agony inside her. She was frantically sobbing as the large Tarkatan pumped his hips forward and drove his cock back inside her, penetrating her once-virgin pucker deeply and painfully. “Oh yes Slut, cry for me!”

The large Tarkatan then started vigorously pumping into the screaming, sobbing, trashing emerald-eyed Edenian, as Jade’s wails of pain at being anally violated only acted as an incentive for the sadistic Tarkatan. The Tarkatan had no thought for Jade’s pain, the idea of not hurting her while violating the disgraced assassin never at any moment crossed his mind, and the notion of making the act of fucking pleasurable to his partner was completely foreign to him. The large Tarkatan cared only about his own pleasure, and his victim be fucked (metaphorically and literally), for it served only as a means for him to obtain his selfish pleasure and release. Jade’s pain was a natural aphrodisiac in fact, something that, with every scream, with every quake, with every contraction born out of pain, only drove him into a deeper rutting frenzy!

“Kkkyyaaahhh... P-please stop... Y-you’re des-kkkkyyaahhh-dest-destroying my ass!!!!” Jade thought she was feeling her flesh being ripped apart, that his cock was like a blade cutting her asshole apart, that she was going to die bleeding from her anus! “M-mercy!!! S-Sttttoooooaaaagghhhhh!!! STOP!!!” She screamed with the full might of her lugs.

“Someone silence the Bitch, she’s starting to bother me!!!” The large Tarkatan complained, eliciting one of his companions to grab Jade’s screaming head and thrusting his turgid cock inside her mouth.

“Now that’s better, I can now bugger the Whore in peace!” Other Tarkatan grabbed hold of Jade’s flailing arms, pushing them down against the bed, allowing the two Tarkatan to spit-roast the beautiful Edenian. With cock rocking both her throat and asshole Jade found herself in a completely new kind of torment and humiliation. Desperate for respite she began kicking her heeled boots against the large Tarkatan’s back, which served only to annoy him, and he grabbed onto the disgraced assassin’s knees and pushed them down, forcing her into a splits position, all the while still strongly thrusting in and out of Jade’s asshole. At the sight of some blood covering his cock, the sadistic Tarkatan laughed. “Now this is a real fuck, for the best blade of them all is a blood-covered one!!”

His companions all laughed with him, his words confirming what the slickness Jade was feeling inside her anus was suggesting...

At that point Jade wished she was dead.

The spit-roast continued then, the Edenian indignity only ever increasing as it went on unabashed. Suddenly a new wave of pain erupted inside Jade’s asshole, almost as if a fire had been set within her canal! The large Tarkatan had started releasing precum, and its acidic properties were acting up on the already-ravaged flesh of the Edenian’s rear entrance, drawing a new level of agonizing pain. Her body again began convulsing as the acid fluid coated her wounded inner flesh, much to the Tarkatan’s twisted delight.

The Tarkatan fucking her mouth started to cum then, his seed flowing as he gave one last powerful thrust that sent his spiked cock against the back of Jade’s throat, again triggering her gag reflex as acid cum filled began making its way to her stomach as her body tried to cough it out. The large Tarkatan, his lustful flames fanned by the way Jade’s asspussy contracted even tighter around his member, pounded the Edenian’s ass even harder, his sweaty going drawing wet smacks as it hit Jade’s plump asscheeks! “Oh fuck, gonna cum!! Take my seed Edenian Whore!!!” Jade wheezed and coughed, trying desperately to release herself from Tarkatan grip.

The Tarkatan roared as he cummed, his jet of jizz flowing into Jade’s insides. The Edenian assassin could feel the burning cream filling her digestive tract, an even greater level of pain washing over her already punished body as the acidic cum flowed over the ravaged walls of her asspussy! “Ggguuuurrgglllee... gggguuurrgglleee...!!!!” She moaned and cried in pain as the both Tarkatan filled her holes with their pasty, foul and disgusting cum!

The Tarkatan fucking her mouth was the first to remove his cock, allowing Jade to finally cough out some of his despicable cum, and allow her lungs to take in the much needed air. The large Tarkatan remained inside the Edenian’s ass for a while even after he’d finished with his load, fully enjoying how Jade’s tortured asspussy kept gripping his cock as if it was a lifeline. It was only when it began to loosen up that he started removing his blood-stained cock, slowly dragging his spikes to draw out even more pain from the miserable assassin. Jade began buckling as the spiked dome reached her sphincter, the spikes hooking the flesh in a most painful way. The Tarkatan smirked at this opportunity for causing even more pain to Jade, and violently tore his cock from Jade’s ass!

“Kkkyyyyaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!” Jade screamed as she felt like her hole was being ripped into pieces. Without its plug in place, turgid Tarkatan cum began ebbing out of the raven-haired woman’s agonizing asshole, and soon the jizz wasn’t just white any longer, instead it began showing a pinkish hue, as blood was mixing with the terrible cream!

With her throat raw from being forced to suck over a dozen spiked Tarkatan cocks, her mouth and jaw aching from being jammed wide open, and her cum-flooded asshole burning with pain, the once proud and strong Edenian Kombatant drew her arms and legs close, assuming a vulnerable and submissive fetal position while her violated, cum and piss smeared body was wrecked with sobs.

...

“Please, I’ll do anything you want of me Shao Kahn!!!” Kitana screamed to people she couldn’t see, her eyes and ears still connected to Jade’s brutal gangbang. “I’ll serve as your servant, your slave; I’ll lick your boots if you want!!! But please spare Jade!!!”

The fearsome Shokan warrior Sheeva showed a leer of distaste. The two Edenians had committed treason most greatest, turning their backs on the rightful Emperor of Outworld, also the Emperor of Edenia through right of conquest, and for that they should have met an ending most terrible, an execution so gruesome that it would be recalled for centuries!

The fact both Edenian traitors were still breathing pissed Sheeva rightfully off!

The Shokan couldn’t understand why the Emperor had chosen to be... merciful?! Instead Kitana had been chained to the Imperial throne, kept like a pretty ornament, while Jade had been given to the troops and court as a source of violent, sexual entertainment. They were both still breathing, which was far more than they deserved.

Sheeva threw a look of hate towards the captive Edenian. The traitorous Whore was begging nonstop, to anyone who might care to hear, for a reprieve for her companion, and Sheeva was getting tired of having to listen to her sobbing and whining!

Oh, the terrible things she would do to the chained princess, the pain she would rightfully inflict as punishment for her despicable treason! However that was a pleasure that was denied to her, for the Great Kahn had prohibited any sort of penance on Kitana... she would just pretty-up the Throne room and witness the torments inflicted on her friend...

Maybe there was something there after all!

The muscled Shokan warrior smirked devilishly as a plan came to her mind. The Emperor had decreed that Jade couldn’t be fucked in her pussy, maimed or killed, but there was otherwise plenty of leeway to inflict pain on the Whore! She could take the emerald-eyed traitor, torture her to an inch of her life, and Kitana would be forced to witness it all! By what the disgraced princess was saying Jade was being gangbanged by Tarkatan soldiers, a terrible experience for sure, as Tarkatan were vicious little shits, but torture would be something else, something that would inflict enormous torment on the royal princess!

Sheeva began to understand the secret behind the Great Kahn’s punishment, and indeed it was much more terrible than it sounded if one put some thought into it.

Yes, she would make preparations. Once she was ready she would make the traitor Jade, a miserable Bitch whom she had always despised, beg for the mercy of death, and Kitana would be forced to watch it all!

Sheeva could hardly wait!

...

Another load of acidic Tarkatan cream filled Jade’s digestive tract as yet another Tarkatan blew his load inside her anus. Her once aching asshole was now growing numb as Tarkatan cock filled it and scrapped it again and again. It was... the fifth Tarkatan to rape and cream her asshole? Jade’s addled mind wasn’t sure of that anymore, and she had completely lost count of how many Tarkatan had raped her throat already, though she was sure all of them had already had a go at her abused mouth.

The Tarkatan’s sexual potency seemed to have no limit as they kept violating the Edenian’s holes again and again, one after the other, but the current quicker pace, thanks to the availability of Jade’s asspussy, meant they had less time to recover between fucks. As a result some of the Tarkatan had procured food and drink, namely a Tarkatan-produced liquor which was considered unbearably strong by most other species. The Tarkatan liked it of course, and were proud of its potency, but they were also aware of how others didn’t appreciate it the least bit.

The Tarkatan quickly established a routine: four Tarkatan would gangbang Jade at a time, two getting jerked by her slender Edenian hands, and they’d then blow their load over her boobs, her torso, her face, her hair, wherever they wanted! Hell, one Tarkatan had blown his burning cream right into Jade’s left ear, making her temporarily deaf from that side! The other two would make use of her throat-pussy and asspussy and fill the Edenian with their acid cum. They would then swap, so that Jade would get eight loads out of every four Tarkatan! While that was going on the other Tarkatan would be feasting and drinking while they awaited their turn at fucking their cock-toy.

Jade herself was numb and running on auto-pilot. She had struggled when first anally raped, and she had also tried to resist the second violator, but afterwards she had given up and assumed the submissive stance that the Tarkatan seemed to enjoy so much, helped by the fact that, while she still was feeling pain in her anus, her body was slowly getting used to that latent pain, much like having her mouth and throat fucked had pained her tremendously at first, but she was now getting used to having cock inside it. Her gag-reflex had diminished greatly, which made the Tarkatan happy, but also meant Jade was no longer at risk of choking every time they unloaded a discharge of cum down her gullet. Her body was bruised in places, and her tanned skin was smeared with pasty Tarkatan cum, much of which had already dried off, while also stinking of Tarkatan piss. Her long black hair, usually spotless and shinny, was soaked with their seed, sticky everywhere and in points was almost glued to her skin. Her light makeup, her mascara, had gotten dirty and run down, making it appear as if Jade had trails of black tears over her dirty cheeks. She looked absolutely miserable and absolutely felt the part, beaten and gangbanged, treated like a sex toy by the hatefully disgusting Tarkatan warriors.

“Fucking Bitch isn’t wet!!” A Tarkatan with a large mug pointed as he had approached the on-going gangbang. “We’ve been fucking her for a while but her cunt isn’t even dripping!!!” Indeed, Jade’s slit was mostly closed and her clitoris hidden, and while plenty of Tarkatan fluids had run over it, Jade’s honey had yet to flow at all.

“Whore doesn’t like anal is seems, or maybe she requires some “tender loving care”?!!!” Another Tarkatan mocked as he also approached the Edenian currently being gang-raped.

It was a shred a dignity that Jade fiercely hung on to, the fact that while the Tarkatan could fuck her mouth, rape her anus, cum and piss on her, at no point did the Edenian Kombatant draw any pleasure or satisfaction from it. Her moans had been of pain rather than desire, her shudders caused by hurting rather than craving, at no point during the rape session, which had been ongoing for quite a bit, had Jade felt her pussy moisten.

The Tarkatan that had noticed Jade’s lack of excitement suddenly grew a smirk. “I think we have the solution for that boys, it will be easy!” He said as he mentioned for the Tarkatan fucking her throat to remove his cock, grabbed Jade by her cum-dripping hair and approached his liquor mug to her lips. “We get the Slut drunk and maybe then she’ll start enjoying Tarkatan cock and asking for more of it!” He then tried to force Jade to drink the strong-smelling liquid, but Jade turned her head and stubbornly closed her lips. “Need some help here boys, she’s a feisty one!”

Another two Tarkatan came to aid, and just a few seconds later one was holding Jade’s head in place, another had his hands around her slender throat, tightening just enough that the Edenian was having trouble breathing, and the Tarkatan with the mug was pinching the struggling woman’s nose closed, preventing her from drawing breath from there. Jade held her breath for as long as she could, but after some time her lungs were burning and she desperately needed to take a breath, not helped by the fact that the Tarkatan fucking her asspussy had never stopped doing it! Finally she could hold it anymore and she opened her mouth to breathe!

The mug was pushed against her mouth and its contents spilled inside it. The liquor’s powerful smell invaded her nostrils to the point of making Jade feel as if she was being punched in the face! The taste however was worse...

Jade had heard people call the Tarkatan’s liquor “Fire Whiskey”, and now she understood why it had gained such a nickname. It felt as if it was almost pure alcohol, liquid fire going down her ravaged throat and into her Tarkatan cum and piss filled stomach! It hurt like hell while it travelled through her gullet, but it felt like an explosion once it settled on her stomach, and it wasn’t the vilest drink Jade had ever had on account of having been fed Tarkatan fluids since being brought into the caserns!

“Ggguuuhhhh... gulp, gulp... ggguuuhhhhaa!!!!” the Edenian whimpered as the mug was fully emptied.

“Give me another boys, the Whore needs some drink to get horny!” As Jade was coughing whatever liquor deposit had formed on her mouth, another mug was pusher into her face, and she was again forced to drink it all, and there was a third mug after that, and a fourth...

By the sixth mug Jade was feeling woozy and disoriented, her eyes were dropping down, and her mind was becoming slow and addled. The fucking frenzy restarted after that, her oral and anal entrances being filled with cock, as her hands jerked Tarkatan dick, but now the sense of revulsion was ebbing away as her alcohol-affected brain seemed to... accept the cocks raping her, or at least it wasn’t cataloguing them as the terrible thing they had once been. Jade wasn’t feeling pleasure from the fucking, but her mind wasn’t outright rejecting it either.

As such she began putting effort in pleasuring her rapists, while previously she had been submissively taking cocks without providing them extra stimulation, she began using her tongue to lick the shaft inside her mouth, her lips closed upon the Tarkatan pipe and sucked on it. The Edenian began moving her hips, trying to match the rhythm of the pumping of Tarkatan cock into her ass, adding that extra bit of stimulus to her anal fucking. Even her handjobs became more energetic, as she began using her fingers to tease the spiky cock-heads and stimulate the glands there, rather than just pump the shafts weakly (the Tarkatan had actually been doing most of the work, pumping their cocks in and out of her hand-seals). The result of Jade’s new attention was the Tarkatan warriors growing increasingly happier with their Whore, and while they kept insulting and objectifying her, they also start complementing her “Whore Skills”!

As the twisted bacchanal continued relentlessly, as more Tarkatan cock filled Jade’s holes, as more cum filled her insides and covered her body, as more liquor was given to her, as her brain became more and more addled, her libido finally came to the surface, and she began to feel smidges of pleasure from being orally and anally fucked!

The part of Jade’s mind that wasn’t drowning in alcohol was fully aware of how... wrong and disgusting it was that she was getting aroused from being gangraped by Tarkatan warriors, that her body was beginning to enjoy it: _This can’t be, I can’t lower myself to be pleasured by something as base and vile as a Tarkatan_!

“Ahah!!! Look at that boys, the Whore’s finally getting into it!!!” Jade’s pussy was wide open, her labia spreading wide and showing her now prominent, swollen clit, as well as her love canal which was already dripping with her pussy juices! “Took you long enough Bitch, but finally you’re showing appreciation of our efforts!” Another Tarkatan proclaimed as he ran his fingers over the Edenian’s moist snatch, coating them with it and them bringing the wet digits to his mouth and licking them. “She tastes nice too... too bad the Great Kahn prohibited us from using her cunt, but her asspussy is tight enough I say!”

Jade managed to take a look at her pussy as the Tarkatan currently fucking her mouth finished ejaculating inside, and she saw that it was indeed runny with her juices. Her alcohol-addled brain was telling her how distasteful that was, but a fierce thrust from the Tarkatan fucking her anus sent an unexpected wave of pleasure through her core, and silenced whatever part of her tried to deny the pleasure she had started feeling once the Tarkatan had gotten her drunk... and in fact her mind was flooded with one desperate need!

“M-m-more...”

The Tarkatan whose spiked cock was stuffed inside her asspussy paused his rutting as he heard that word, a wicked smile showing up on his many-teethed visage. “Have I heard it right... the Whore begged to be fucked harder?!!” He screamed as he grabbed the Edenian by her cum-stained cheeks, turning her head into facing his. “Say it again Bitch, tell everyone what you want!!!”

The intensity of his leering was so strong Jade felt an instinctive need to turn away from him, this while internally she remembered how not long ago she wouldn’t have stood for such a treatment, yet she found herself a terrified wreck after being gangbanged, used and abused by the Tarkatan warriors. Pure fear drove her to answer. “M-more... I-I said I... wanted m-more...”

The Tarkatan slapped her on the face, leaving a scarlet imprint over her bronzed skin. “More what Whore, tell us what you want, you fucking piss-drinking Slut!!!!”

“C-C... cock... I want m-more c-c-cock...” Fear and alcohol forced that horrible answer out of her lips; an answer a part of her knew would only further damn her to sexual servitude, as well as destroy any semblance of pride and honour she might still have. “I-I n-need co-cock to feel g-good...”

The Tarkatan all howled manically as Jade said those words. “You heard the Whore boys, let’s fuck her until she learns the joy of cumming because of Tarkatan cock!!!” The large Tarkatan proclaimed.

What followed was a rutting frenzy more intense and maniac than it had been previously, as the Tarkatan started putting their heart and soul in the act of fucking the ruined Edenian and making her cum!

For Jade it became an almost agonizing experience, as she was repeatedly used as a fuck toy, her mouth and asspussies ravaged by the spiky shafts, while her wielding breasts grabbed and groped, her nipples pinched and licked. She was reduced to an object of pleasure for the Tarkatan warriors, one without any sense of agency or consent to be had... and throughout all that humiliation and degradation the jolts of pleasure became increasingly bigger and increasingly more frequent! The once-proud Kombatant could now feel how increasingly wet her pussy was getting, how an orgasm, once something she couldn’t even begin to consider as a likely event for her current predicament, was increasingly becoming an inevitable outcome of the Tarkatan bacchanal!

Eventually, the raven-haired Edenian began letting out moans, moans silenced at first by the cock stuffed into her mouth, but moans that were loud and lust-filled once her mouth was empty of dick, moans that only drove the Tarkatan currently fucking her asshole to fuck it even harder as her drunken moaning filled the casern, as the enslaved Edenian came closer and closer to a promising mind-blowing orgasm!

And then one thrust did it! One thrust tipped the cup over! One thrust opened the floodgates! One thrust made it all worth!

“Yyyyy-yyyyaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!”

Jade screamed her lungs out as an explosion of pleasure erupted on her ass and groin, and then spread all over her body, more violently than any orgasm she had ever had before!

Her pussy juice was flowing and dripping over the cum and piss drenched bed as Jade’s vision failed her momentarily, so intense had her anal orgasm been. Within her mind Jade was horrified for the fact that she had never once had a more powerful orgasm than this, one caused by filthy Tarkatan, but a part of her was still riding the waves of her release, enjoying it thoroughly... and madly desiring for more of it, not caring about the rape or the Tarkatan in the least!

“That Whore, was just the first release you’ll get from the great Tarkatan cock.” A Tarkatan proclaimed as he approached Jade, his dirty cock hanging freely. “So get my friend here excited and ready to pummel that asspussy of yours, and maybe you’ll get to cum again!” He waved his hips so that his spiky cock slapped the Edenian’s dazed head, drawing mocking laughter from the Tarkatan warriors.

Jade’s body was still trembling as her eyes regained focus on the Tarkatan cock in front of her, and once the proud Edenian assassin would have felt the need to retch at its sight, but right then, the only thought crossing her mind, while her asshole was still filled with cock and dripped excess Tarkatan acidic jizz, was how that spiked cock might offer her an orgasm as powerful as the one she was still feeling the after-effects of...

So Jade, once an upstanding and prideful Edenian noble, submissively took the hardening cock into her trembling hands and directed it inside her mouth, her tongue running over the stubbed surface, lubricating it, and closing her lips tightly over the rod, drawing a moan of pleasure from the Tarkatan... which only made Jade suck harder, desperately trying to pleasure him harder so that he would then hopefully fuck her hard enough she would orgasm once again!

Jade’s downfall was ongoing...

...

Kitana felt numb as she watched a drunk Jade (small mercy it was) give herself to the Tarkatan, servicing the beasts and moaning as they kept fucking and debasing her while Jade would ask for more. Her scream of orgasm shook Kitana to the core as she got a perfect view of her friend’s pleasure-twisted face, seeing the way her body convulsed and shook with the joy brought by the disgusting Tarkatan beasts.

Kitana could hardly believe that was her companion, if not for the fact that she had been forced to witness Jade’s violation from the moment it had started; forced to watch the pain she suffered; forced to watch Jade being humiliated and pissed on; forced to watch her being twisted into a woman that liked and longed for Tarkatan cock; forced to watch her being driven so low she cummed thanks to anal sex, anal sex perpetrated by Tarkatan; forced to watch it all... and throughout it all always remember that it was her fault that Jade was being ravaged and abused like that.

Kitana watched as Jade kept being fucked for what had to have been a few hours! She watched Jade being cummed on multiple times, watched her asshole being filled with cum several more times, watched them unload into her mouth, watched Jade being pissed on, and watched Jade loudly moan with joy twice more as her asshole was violently fucked!

At some point Kitana had stopped trying to beg as she realized she would get no respite from the Emperor, so she just meekly kept watching Jade being stained more and more...

Eventually a messenger came into the barracks and ordered the guards, whom had come with Baraka, to take Jade to her new cell, where she would spend her nights from then on, but not before the dozen Tarkatan surrounded the violated Edenian, and began jerking off and urinating all over her body. As a, cum and piss drenched, barely conscious Jade was dragged from the barracks, her boots, her only piece of clothing left, scrapping the floor, Kitana’s vision changed. Gone was Jade and the guards and the barracks where her friend had been relentlessly raped, and Shao Kahn’s Throne room came back into vision, with the ruthless Emperor himself grinning at the mentally destroyed Edenian Princess.

“So Kitana, have you enjoyed the spectacle I arranged specially for you?” He asked, mocking dripping from every word he said.

“Y-You... you are a... monster...” Kitana’s despair was heavy as a mountain, but the Emperor of Outworld elicited a burning hate within her.”Y-you’re inhuman... d-despicable and cruel...”

Shao Kahn just smiled even more. “Enough with the compliments Kitana, I hear enough from all the sycophants that plague my court.” He said dismissively. “You did provide them a great spectacle though, as you screamed, bargained, pleaded, cried, begged and sobbed through the afternoon. My Tarkatan legions are vicious little demons, so I imagine your friend suffered the appropriate punishment for following your pathetic rebellion.” The Emperor declared imperiously.

“One day Shao Kahn... one day it will be your turn to suffer an appropriate punishment, hopefully one to be delivered by me!” Defiance coursed through her, fuelled by her hatred of the creature sitting on his throne.

“Remember what you are, just a slave to pretty up my Throne room... yet it’s still better than the fate your friend suffered, being my Empire’s Whore.” The Emperor stood up from his throne and descended the steps. “Tomorrow she will serve even more, she will be used even more... and you will watch it all without being able to do anything, for that is your punishment.”

The sense of impotence was to such a degree that Kitana couldn’t even speak up as Shao Kahn exited his Throne room, leaving Kitana alone with her thoughts and despair...

“Ah, father is even more terrible than I could have imagined.” A devious voice sounded behind Kitana. The fallen Edenian Princess turned around to see the pink-clad figure of Mileena, her vicious half-clone. “You made quite the spectacle sister; everyone was enjoying it... so... much!!!”

“Shut up you demonic half-breed... Were I free I would have already killed you!!” Mileena provided Kitana with another means of venting her emotions, so she took it willingly. “And kill you I shall one day!!”

Mileena’s cruel vertical pupils stared deeply into Kitana’s soul. “Words don’t work on me sister, actions do.” She had her sai in her hands, the weapons glistening in the half-darkened chamber. “Your luck is that father prohibited me from killing you, but I now realize that there are so many ways of bringing pain to you, dear sister.” Mileena practically whispered before pulling her mask down and exposing her toothy Tarkatan mouth. “Soon, I will have my way with your dear friend Jade, and you’ll have to watch me play with the Whore!” Mileena then began laughing manically as Kitana threw threats at her, promising her sister painful revenge if she abused Jade.

“Threaten all you want sister, you’re still helpless to do anything.” The half-breed devilishly pointed. “You’re useless Kitana; you’re just a good-for-nothing useless bitch, who can’t even help the one who followed you into your betrayal!!!” The truth behind the words stung horribly, worse than if Mileena had punched or kicked her instead, for there was no way for the Edenian to counter them. “You can only watch!! Watch her torment and despair, Outworld’s greatest voyeur!!”

Mileena then pulled her mask back on, put away her sai and left Kitana alone...

Alone in the darkening Throne room.

Alone with knowledge that soon Jade would suffer again.

Alone with a sense of impotence that threaten to squash her whole.

Alone with the certainty that hers, and Jade’s, torments had just begun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, all feedback is welcomed and desired! Thanks in advance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, all feedback is welcomed and desired! Thanks in advance.


End file.
